molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aslan
Aslan appeared in Elsa Vs. Elphaba, initially rapping against Prince Hans, Simon Petrikov and Victor Fries. He was voiced by Paul Bergen in his final MERB role. Information On the Rapper Aslan is the central "Big Good" of the Chronicles of Narnia series by C.S. Lewis. He is a lion deity who is an alternate-dimension equivalent of Jesus Christ and meta-fictionally functions as an allegorical figure. Aslan is introduced in the first (written) book of the series, The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, as a benevolent leading figure of Narnia who has been absent during the reign of Jadis the White Witch but returns along with the thawing of the witch's endless Winter spell when the protagonists accept their role as saviors of Narnia in accordance with a prophecy. Not long after this is celebrated, Aslan allows himself to be ritually killed by Jadis in exchange for the sparing of the life of Edmund Pevensie, who had previously betrayed his siblings to the witch before knowing better, whom she had held the right to kill in the same manner in accordance to an inflexible law of "Deep magic from the dawn of time". However, in selflessly sacrificing himself to save a traitor, Aslan breaks the deep magic's dominion by way of an "even deeper magic from before the dawn of time", and is resurrected - obviously a parallel to Jesus's human salvation-enabling crucifixion and subsequent resurrection. Aslan then resurrects a number of Narnians that had been turned to stone by the White Witch, brings them to the ongoing battle against her forces, and turns the tide of the war, personally killing Jadis. The series eventually ends with the revelation that all of the human protagonists of the series (excluding Susan Pevensie, who has effectively let herself fall from grace in the process of growing up and becoming overly materialistic) have recently died in a train crash, and that Narnia, now in a state of utopia known as "Aslan's Country" at the conclusion of the final adventure that had just taken place there, will become their Heaven. Aslan is voiced by Liam Neeson in the live-action, big-budget Narnia films. Lyrics Verse 1: Put 'em up! It isn't safe or good if you would try to fight this; Aslan isn't a tame lion, nor a coward in the slightest! You're Ridiculous as Rabadash: jackassery aplenty; Know your train's about to crash, and you won't wake up in my Country! When I sing a song, entire worlds are prone to taking shape; My words are deeper than the magic from before the dawn of time! Simon here smells like Tash, and Hans is Shiftier than any ape; Same as that sodding skeptic Susan, you three ain't no friends of mine! I'm putting down my foot like Dufflepuds: at your weak rhymes, I scoff; I'll send you flying across the sea and let my dad finish you off! It's your Last Battle if you'd step to me; surrender while you can, Or I'll slay you as I shall she whose endless Winter plagues this land! Verse 2: From royalty down to the humble mouse, I see the good rewarded, As you'll be as well if you indeed help see this menace thwarted. ... Verse 3: Well, aren't you quick at putting two and two together? Either way, the deed is done: the witch's Winter curse is severed. Here, I'd thought you three would have to help me out there, but whatever; I doubt anyone will be complaining, least of all the weather. Verse 4: The sorceress is slain, my children; what's it now that has you vexed? ... Verse 5: That's battery, rape and takeover, dudes: all crimes, and highly grievous! ... Verse 6: Yeah, well I do; I'm literally Jesus! ... Verse 7: I'd like to see you try, you wretched speck! ... Verse 8: I fear trying would be in vain, For I've not felt so overpowered since the height of Telmar reign! Trivia *His role in the battle mirrors that of the Cowardly Lion from The Wizard of Oz. *He is the second character in the series to be a different incarnation of the same fundamental essence or idea of another featured character, after Avatar Korra. Category:Characters